Merrick
Sir Cranus Carnie 'or nicknamed "'Merrick" is a Human Immortal male from the Eastern Regions. Carnie was born in the Fustral era in the year of 7 FE. Carnie joined the Royal Army of House Of Phoenix in Kingston when he was 16 years old. During his years as a soldier he performed high achievements and became one of the most highly combat skilled soldier in the army at the time. When Carnie was 21 years old he was promoted to the rank of corporal by his captain. Carnie was one of the soldiers guarding Pincess Haley on her way to the Forest Lands for a picknic with her best friend lady Jennitha Woodspear. On the way back from the picnic they were than ambushed by robbers in the trees. Carnie saved Haley by escaping the ambush, then chased into the woods. After miles of running and being chased by robbers they ran into and local farm. Haley rapidly hitting the door, Carnie kicked down the door then suddenly the farmer raised his rifle that Carnie and Haley but he lowered his rifle and said, "Quickly get in." The farmer stood behind the wooded wall next to his window with his rifle aiming outside his house. Carnie graded the farmers spare pistol out and ran to the opperset window. The robbers closed in quickly, coming in from all sides. The farmer and Carnie fired their weapons from one window to the other. Then minutes latter a group of Carvery Soldiers charged behind the robber attacking force resulting all the robbers were killed, but the farmer died during the fight. Those soldiers saved Carnie and Haley that day including the farmer. After returning to Klark with the princess unhurt, King Trevor I knighted Carnie by his bravery by becoming Sir Cranus Carnie protector of the House Of Phoenix. After the knighting Haley want to get to know Carnie, they walked together outside the city into the Grassy Lands, Haley said thank you to Carnie and gave him a kiss on his chick. Because of Carnie's Proformce to the people, they started to think that Carnie was a demie-god and nicknamed him after Merrick the God of Combat. King Trevor I ordered Merrick to command a group of foot soldiers to attack a robber camp site that had been responsible for village raids in the Forest and high lands. On the road for weeks Merrick and the Men ran into a small near - ambush by the House Of Matsen until they reveal their identity due to their uniforms. The hunters were hunting and attacking robbers at the time, so Merrick and his fellowship explained their mission to the men and shortly joined forces. A day later they finally made it to the robber camp site. Merrick, the men ambushed the camp site, Merrick saw in the first time in his life were three former Sentinel masters witch were the leaders of the raiding parties. During the fight he saw his men dieing rapperly, everyone apart form Merrick died. Merrick had to face the Senterals and the remaining robber forces alone. he first took down the remaining robbers, the three Senterals (Rondle Xle, Victor Bone and Jake Arnald) together pulled out their red lazer swords. Merrick grapes a hand full of light powder and through it onto his sword which turned it into a lazier sword itself. The senterals rapperly sliced and diced as Merrick blocked their strikes. Over in the distense just outside the camp site on top of the hill site in the trees there were four janissary knights arrived on their Speed Bikes to attack the former senteral masters held in the camp. They saw Merrick doing their job for them, one of the janissary knights named John Sawette wanted to help Merrick but his Master named Thomas Harper said, "wait, I want to see what this soldier is made of." Merrick took down Victor Bone first and then Jake. The janissaries were amazed, Merrick took down the last senteral master, he was badly wounded and fell to the ground. The janissary knights rushed down the hill into the camp site and rescued Merrick from his death. One day later Merrick woke up on a bed inside a building or a house having no idea were he might be, so he explored the establishment building. He walked outside and saw these knights teaching their learners the way of the Janissary Knights all their skills and training. Harper walked behind Merrick and said, "Your up, how are you feeling?" "Much better, were m I? what is this place?" Ask Merrick, Harper replied, "We saw you take down those Sentinel Masters, you were badly hurt, so we brought you here in Xander to fix you up, this is a home for peace Keepers known as the Janissery Order, It's called a Den House and I'm the Den House Master, Thomas Harper." Harper then shacked Merrick's hand and said, "What is your named soldier?" "Sir Cranus Carnie, but most people call me Merrick," he replied. Harper walked with Merrick touring him around the place, "Thank you for saving me harper, but I really need to get back to Klark to tell everyone that I'm still alive," Merrick said, "Yes, I know, but walking a 1,000 miles back to Klark will be impossible to make it alive with those wounds, stay there Merrick get better and then you can go back Klark, " Harper ask kindly. So Merrick chose to stay with the Janissaries. The next day Merrick went for a walk passing through all to classes until he stopped at a fiance that was fancied off at a cliff to the ocean. "It's amazing the ocean is," Harper said and scared Merrick from behind, "Yes, yes it is," he replied, "Your a Immortal are you Merrick?" ask Harper, "Yes, I m, how did you know Harper?" answered Merrick, Harper replied "When your old as me, you'll know," "Your a Immortal, I didn't know we can do that?" he said. "Merrick anyone his talking about that you should join our order and be come a better knight you would ever be, you have the still and moves of a Janissary, you killed 3 sentinel masters, THREE Merrick," Harper ask. Merrick said, "I'll think about it." Merrick knew he would be there for a long time so he said to Harper, "Harper I will join the order with you." Harper said, "Excellent, but first to get into the order you must be accepted by the Mentor," "OK were is your mentor," he said, Merrick followed Harper on their speed bikes to the Aaron Castle. Character Information General Information Born *Village of April, Kingston, Eastern Region Died ''' *King's City, Mondor, North-Eastern Region '''Home-Land *Sapiea (adopted) Title/Rank *Mentor (Janissary Order) *Sir *Corporal physical Information Species ' *Human male (Immortal) '''Language ' *Basic Tong 'Eye color ' *Hazel brown 'Hair color ' *Dark '''Skin color *White Other *None Chronological and political information Era ''' *Fustral Era '''Affiliation *Carnie Family *Royal Army of House Of Phoenix - Merrick's Fellowship *Immortal Freedom Fighters *Janissary Order *New Janissary Order *National Blue Army Rebellion 'Wars ' *Raids in the High and Forest Lands *Great War of the Six Kingdoms *The Immortal Purge *Janissary Civil War *Mondorlian Civil War